Acceptance
by wave3436
Summary: Feedback is welcomed as well as critique Enjoy D
1. Chapter 1

Universe 5: Acceptance Chapter 1

This story is similar to another universe's story. But the Multiverse Theory can be applied here "One choice can make two universes with each choice"

In this universe, Pokemon act on the same level as humans because of Arceus wanting humans and Pokemon to understand each other better after seeing the wars on Poke-Earth erupt over Pokemon.

For the most part, this has worked to an effective level, as the wars were more focused on the humans fighting for resources, while the Pokemon lived in peace.

However, on May 4th 2011, this belief would be tested when a Heatran, who competed on a reality show to win money, lost control of his dark self and tried to take over the world. He controlled almost all of his friends with mind control he inherited from his father when he was younger. While his other friends tried to stop him. One of them being a Moltres, who had the power to transform into a Crimson Phoenix, a more powerful version of herself. She managed to get inside of Heatran's mind, but one of Heatran's minions killed her and left Tyranicape in shock.

" can this be happening" said Tyranicape as she began to cry.

Her best friend is gone, her love is being controlled. She was losing it.

But unlike the 3rd Universe, she remembered something from her friend:Roserot

-FLASHBACK-

A few days ago, Tyranicape was having a discussion with Roserot about the issue of mind control because of Heatran using Hypnotism at the time to control his friends.

As Roserot points to a Blackboard containing a brain and brainwaves, she says:

"While mind control can be effective. One of the risks is that not only do you need to have the intelligence to use it. But you also need to have your main focus be on your subjects. If you lose focus, even just for a second. It will fail if someone has a strong enough will to break through." Said Roserot

-END FLASHBACK-

"That's it. I need to direct Heatran's focus away" said Tyranicape in her mind

Tyranicape then began to think of a way to direct Heatran's focus away. She remembers her research  
into the Cosmic Universe when she was younger and then manages to come up with a solution.

"It's a good thing I was interested in Astrology" said Tyranicape in her mind, but then she began to smile

"Any last words Tyranicape!" shouted Heatran

She then looks directly into Heatran's eyes

"Actually I do. I have always wondered about the history of the world's creation. If Arceus created the Universe and everything else, who created Arceus?" said Tyranicape

"Silly girl. The answer is.." said Heatran

But Heatran began to have a hard time thinking of an answer.

"Of course Arceus created another Arceus. But who created the original Arceus! Dust didn't create him, that's stupid!" shouted Heatran

Because of Tyranicape's question, Heatran's control was beginning to slip, but it appeared Arceus was the only one trying to break free.

He remembers his time with Tyranicape and realized that he almost lost her the day before.

"I refuse to lose her again!" said Arceus in his mind

"But what can I do!"

He then remembers a conversation he had long ago with his father.

-FLASHBACK to 3 YEARS AGO-

"Son. One day, you will become the next Arceus. I know you may think it's a great thing. But the thing is, with great power, must also come great responsibility." Said Arceus's father, a Shiny Arceus

Arceus then laughed

"Ya right, when I am Arceus. I won't have any responsibilities because I can make everyone else do my work" said Arceus

Arceus' father sighed

"You may think it's fun and games son, but there will come a time where you will have to play the flute and accept the responsibilities of a true Arceus." Said Arceus' father

-END FLASHBACK-

Arceus looked down

"Back then, I never thought I would have to worry about responsibilities because I thought it would be the job of everyone else. But then, I changed.. Tyranicape changed me.. She made me see how wrong I was…. I don't know what would have happened if I lost her for good…" said Arceus

Heatran grabs his head in pain

"HOW DID ARCEUS GET CREATED! I DON'T KNOW" Heatran shouted

"So that's how I am able to have this conversation"

He then remembers getting hypnotized by Heatran and him using Judgment on his girlfriend and grits his teeth.

He then pulls out the Azure Flute.

"I don't care what happens now. I WON'T LET TYRANICAPE DIE AGAIN!" Arceus shouted as he broke free from Heatran's control.

Tyranicape begins to pant, she had taken a ton of damage from Heatran's attacks and was beginning to pass out.

" I hope that plan worked" said Tyranicape

She collapsed on the ground below, while Heatran tries to calm down.

"Damn it, I almost lost it. But I won! I BEAT TYRANICAPE!" said Heatran

All of a sudden, he gets stabbed in the chest by a familiar looking cross.

" ..How!" said Heatran

He then saw Arceus behind him with the Azure Flute.

"I won't allow you to ruin this world." Said Arceus

"But are you willing to take that risk!" shouted Heatran

"To save Tyranicape. Yes" said Arceus

He played the Azure Flute, causing Arceus and Heatran to teleport away, but Arceus's father heard the tune and saw what his son was about to do.

"Is he going to do this! I need to get to him!" said Arceus' father

He teleported away from the hall of legends

"Where are we!" shouted Heatran

He then spots Arceus transformed into an origin mode.

"We are in a void" said Arceus in a god type voice

"What will you do fool!" shouted Heatran

"I am going to reset this world to remove your evil self from history" said Arceus

"You fool! Do you realize that might erase you as well!" shouted Heatran

"Will you take that risk!"

"This world was almost lost today, I refuse to take that risk with you existing. No matter the cost. It's time for me to accept the responsibilities of an Arceus. Farewell!" said Arceus

Heatran then disappeared.

Arceus's father teleported with Roserot, Darkrai and Tyranicape, healed by him.

"Son. " said Arceus's father

"Why did you do this"

Arceus then looked his father in the eye with a serious look in his eye, surprising his father.

"This world was almost lost today because of him. I let myself be his pawn because I was cocky. Because I was weak. I wasn't being a responsible person, especially not an Arceus. I remember what you did yesterday to save Tyranicape's life after I lost myself again and almost killed her with Judgment. After all that, I couldn't let her die again because of me. I realize the consequences of this, and I realize that I have to accept the responsibilities of an Arceus now. But if it saves this world, then I will accept them!" said Arceus

Arceus's father was taken aback by this. His own son, said these words to him. He didn't know what to say.

"You're wrong on one thing son… In one universe, Tyranicape went insane and killed Heatran herself, but also killed all of us in the process" said Arceus's father

Everyone was shocked by this, especially Tyranicape.

"But you are not alone in this endeavor, I am sure these people will help you during your rule."

"So what will happen now?" Said Arceus

"This world will return to normal, but with slight alterations, such as Heatran no longer having an evil side as well as only certain individuals remembering this universe before the reset. Everyone in the void is an example of this to prevent time paradoxes." Said Arceus's father

"It is time son. Time to reset the world."

Tyranicape hugged Arceus tight as the world began it's reset.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Universe 5: Acceptance Chapter 2

All that Arceus and Tyranicape could see around them was white, pure white as the world began it's reset. They hugged each other tight, preparing for this event. Their world would never be the same. Would they even meet in this new reality? Would their friends remember them? What would change in this new world?

This reset happened for 3 minutes and then the white area around all of them turned into the scenery of the Hotel they were in on the day of the Heatran attack.

Arceus and Tyranicape broke off their hug.

"Where are we?" asked Arceus

"This is the place where Heatran attacked. But with his evil side gone, the attack never happened." Said Arceus's father.

"So what happens to us?" asked Roserot

"To us, nothing. But to everyone else, they have no memories of Heatran's dark side, and Heatran no longer has an evil side." Said Arceus's father

"But right now, I will allow you to converse with your fellow friends and family. You have a coronation to attend too my son later.."

Arceus's father then teleported away to prepare.

All of a sudden, they hear Heatran's voice as he goes over to them.

"Hey guys. How's it been?" said Heatran with a smile.

"Greetings Heatran." Said Tyranicape

She then notices Moltres near him with a smile and a tiny Moltres on her shoulder.

"Hello Moltres, have you adopted a kid recently?"

Moltres then snickered

"Silly Tyranicape. This is my daughter: Moltrean" said Moltres

Everyone but Heatran and Moltres was shocked by this.

"Wait. You had a kid with Heatran?" said Darkrai, Roserot's husband

"Of course I did Darkrai, he is my fiancée after all" said Moltres

"Fian." Said Darkrai

He then got his ear pulled by Roserot.

"Listen Darkrai, remember what your father said. Heatran lost his evil side, so a lot of things had changed. Don't question it okay?" said Roserot

Darkrai then sighed

"I understand. Can you let go of my ear please? You know I have sensitive ears."

Roserot apologizes and let's go of his ear.

"My apologies Moltres for that outburst. But congratulations on your engagement." Said Darkrai

"Thank you Darkrai. But aren't you supposed to be at your brother's coronation soon?" said Moltres

"Yes. But we wanted to check up on a couple things." Said Darkrai

"Why's that? The show just ended a few minutes ago with Latios winning and everyone partying. You guys should go on in." said Heatran

Arceus was puzzled by this.

"So. Latios won the season.. He must have done a good job then in this timeline." Said Arceus in his head

"Come on Arceus, let's go in. Might as well congratulate Latios and Cresselia right?" said Tyranicape with a smile as she grabbed his arm.

Arceus then smiled: "You're right. Let's go before the coronation"

"We'll catch up shortly. I got to put down Moltrean for a nap." Said Moltres

Upon entering the party and talking it up with the contestants fills in the blanks for Arceus and Tyranicape.

As it turns out, the contestants didn't change that much with the reset, except Moltres and Heatran hooking up. Entei dated someone else, and Heatran's ex-girlfriend: Venusaur never existed.

The party was a big success and Arceus congratulated Latios for his win as well as Tyranicape.

Hours later, Arceus began his coronation to becoming the next Arceus. In his room where he is getting dressed up, he is having a conversation with Tyranicape sitting on the bed.

"So it seems not much has changed in this universe?" said Arceus

"Maybe not, but there is one difference." Said Tyranicape

"I know. I never expected Moltres to have a kid with Heatran either." Said Arceus

Tyranicape then threw a pillow at Arceus's face.

"Not that!" shouted Tyranicape

Arceus cleaned up his hair and spat up feathers from the pillow.

"I was referring to your coronation.. Or did you forget that too!"

Arceus didn't say anything in response to that because he knew that if he tried to respond to her question, he would risk an ass-beating from her.

Tyranicape suffered from schizophrenia at a young age, and this outburst from her was an example of one of her severe mood swings.

There was silence in the room for a couple minutes until Tyranicape lowered her head in shame after realizing what she did.

"I'm so sorry for throwing that pillow Arceus. I don't know what came over me." Said Tyranicape with a sad tone in her voice.

Arceus came over to Tyranicape's bedside and used his right arm to lift her face up to look into her eyes.

"It's okay Tyranicape. I'm not mad. It's my fault for not remembering this day today." Said Arceus

He then brought his arm back to continue his grooming.

"Truth is. I am really nervous about this coronation. I always wanted to be an Arceus when I was younger. But when I was younger, I didn't have the responsibilities I had before the Heatran attack came up. Now I am extremely nervous about becoming the next Arceus.."

"What are you talking about? You'll do fine." Said Tyranicape

Arceus then sighed and punched a wall, surprising his girlfriend after she heard him beginning to cry.

"Tyranicape…. Did I ever tell you about my family before?" said Arceus with fear in his voice

"Aside from your brother and father, no." said Tyranicape

"I think it's time you know then…." Said Arceus

Arceus wiped his eyes and sat down next to Tyranicape on the bed, with some redness in his eyes from the crying.

" A long time ago. My grandfather ruled this land as the great Arceus. He ruled for 4 centuries.. However.. This Arceus ruled with an iron fist."

"When the Earth was created, it was a lot larger than what it is now. It combined regular Earth, and our home of Poke-Earth. But when he took over, he split both worlds in two. Then he divided Poke-Earth into multiple regions, so that only the purest race of Pokemon would be allowed to live."

Tyranicape was looking at Arceus with a shocked look on her face as he continued his story.

"This resulted in millions of Pokemon dying, and the near extinction of hundreds of species. My grandfather stole the power of Palkia and Dialga to do this and it was only because of the efforts of humans that a lot of the species survived."

"The only way my grandfather was stopped was because of my father fighting him and winning the throne from him. But this did not stop my grandfather from trying to get his power back."

"He attempted multiple assassinations on my father during his reign and it was a miracle that my father had survived every attempt."

"How could your grandfather get his throne back after killing his son?" asked Tyranicape

"The rules of an Arceus is that if there is no son to replace the role of the Great Arceus, the previous one will take up the throne until then. That rule can also be broken if an Arceus is compatible with the Azure Flute because not every Arceus can play the flute." Said Arceus

"But back on topic. Electrophos and Arceus teamed up to take my father down in the 21st century and that is why you never saw my grandfather."

"But I thought history was changed?" asked Tyranicape

"It is, but only after Heatran's birth." Said Arceus

"I understand" said Tyranicape

"But there is still the fear that I will end up like my grandfather and do what he did. I don't want to do what he did, but the fear is still in the back of my mind!" said Arceus

He then began to break down and cry.

Tyranicape was looking at her boyfriend in sadness, she couldn't bear to see him like this.

But then she remembers what his father told her.  
-FLASHBACK-  
"But you are not alone in this endeavor, I am sure these people will help you during your rule." Said Arceus's father  
-END FLASHBACK-  
Tyranicape then hugged Arceus tight and Arceus stopped crying.

"You're not alone in this Arceus. You have your friends here. No matter what happens, we will always be here to help you down the path to being a good Arceus" said Tyranicape in a soft voice

"Why..Why do you care about me so much. After all I did to you!" shouted Arceus

Tyranicape said nothing for a few minutes until she told Arceus her answer.

"Because you and I are similar." Said Tyranicape

Arceus was shocked by this.

"We both have our flaws. We both have our issues. We both grew up with issues from our family. But I still care about you because you have changed me. You helped me realize my issues in life, and you inspire me to work to fix those issues. But I know I am not alone in this endeavor, I have my friends and family helping me along the way. It was all because of you Arceus that you made me change for the better."

Arceus stopped crying but then put his arms around Tyranicape, hugging her.

"Thank you Tyranicape.." said Arceus

"You're not alone in this Arceus. I will always be here to help you through your problems.. Because you helped me through mine." Said Tyranicape

"Thank you Tyranicape." Said Arceus with a smile

They hugged for a few more minutes until Tyranicape helped out Arceus with dressing him for his coronation.

After both were ready, they walked out the room holding hands, ready for the coronation.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Universe 5: Acceptance Chapter 3  
Inside of the Hall of Legends was Arceus's father sitting upon his throne, awaiting for his son to arrive while the guests had waited outside.

"It's hard to believe this is happening." Said Arceus's father

"After spending so many years on this throne, it's time to give it up."

Arceus's father then turned his head down.

"It's odd because this was the throne where I met my darling: Alexia.."

-FLASHBACK-

"It was many decades ago..I had taken upon the throne of Arceus from my father..And I had begun to look for my mate."

"It was the role of an Arceus to take up the throne and make the next generation to continue the trend.. But I could never find one during my life before I became the Great Arceus."

"That is, until I met my darling Alexia, at my coronation.. She was a beautiful , her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes..It was like love at first sight.."

"I talked to her, and it was awkward for the both of us to talk to each other. But for some reason, she had the hardest time talking that night."

"But despite our social issues, we fell in love. It was the happiest moment of my life, to finally find someone I love. We exchanged our pasts to each other, and I found out that the reason she had a really hard talking that night was because she was diagnosed with Social Anxiety Disorder due to complications with her birth. Her parents were divorced and by the time she turned 10, her mom passed away due to cancer, causing her to live with her dad until she turned 20 due to his passing after his involvement in a war my father caused."

"After hearing her story, I felt so sorry for her, but I also felt guilt because my father caused hers to die. Even after telling her my past and her accepting it, it didn't calm the guilt in my heart."

"A few years passed and we had gotten married. We were so happy that day because we were moving on to the next moment in our lives together. But things did not go as planned."

"My father berated me for marrying a non-Arceus and said that I would pay for the sin I commited against my race. I paid no attention to his words and moved on with my life to help Alexis with her pregnancy."

"But after she gave birth to our son, she passed on. I was heartbroken. My love, my joy, Alexia was gone after we worked so hard to have a kid, and now I was left to raise our son all alone.."

"The doctors never found a cause of death and ruled it as heart attack..But then I found out what really happened after Electrophos confronted me. My father, the very one who assisted in my creation, poisoned Alexia from the inside and she never knew. The poison was incredibly new and impossible to track with modern equipment. But Electrophos, this cross-breed against nature was able to find the reason how she died. He didn't even do it for a goal or anything, but to prevent this from happening again.. After that, I agreed to help him kill my father, but it was too late. He killed him before I could arrive to help."  
-END FLASHBACK

"To this very day, I will never forgive my father for killing Alexia, and I should have told Arceus to stay away from Tyranicape!" shouted Arceus

He then pulls out a locket with a picture of him and Alexia at their wedding day and sheds a tear.

"But you know what.. My son's happiness is what matters in this case, and I know if Alexia was here, she would probably agree."

He then closes the locket and gets up from his throne.

"But now, it's time for my son to take up the throne. I am proud of you son, and may your future be bright." Said Arceus with a smile

He walks out into the coronation room and senses Arceus in the room, ready for his coronation.

"Allright everyone, take your seats!" shouted Arceus's father

The guests took their seat as Arceus's father begins his speech.

"Thank you all for attending, today is an important day as my son: Arceus will take up the throne and become the Great Arceus. Without any further delay, let's begin!"

Arceus then walks into the room, as Tyranicape takes her seat with Roserot and Darkrai and others.

"As of today my son, you will be known as the Great Arceus. There will be many tasks ahead of you and difficulties as well, but I know you can pull through them all."

Arceus's father then knights his son.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your new Arceus!"

The audience and guests take their applause as Arceus faces them.

"Thank you all, I will not disappoint you."

Arceus then takes his seat on the throne.

"So Tyranicape. How does it feel to be the girlfriend of the Great Arceus?" said Roserot with a joking tone

"It's not a big deal Roserot, the only difference is that he rules Poke-Earth now." Said Tyranicape

"Okay then" said Roserot

"But aren't you sure that power will go to his head?" asked Darkrai

"I know he won't let that happen. And if he does, I will pound his brains in" said Tyranicape

"Okay then…" said Darkrai

Tyranicape then clenches her fist as her eyes go bloodshot red, freaking out Darkrai and Roserot

The guests then leave and the only people that remain in the room are Arceus, his father, Roserot, Darkrai, and Tyranicape.

"Congratulations brother" said Darkrai with a smile

"Thanks Darkrai" said Arceus

He then high-fives his brother.

"But where is Tyranicape?"

Roserot shrugs, leaving Arceus worried.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Said Arceus's father

Arceus then runs off to go find her.

Outside the hall of Legends is Tyranicape looking out at the sky, clenching her fists.

"I don't understand what's going on with me. I should be happy for Arceus because he is now the ruler of Poke-Earth and evil Heatran is gone for good. But I can't stand that Darkrai would criticize me like that after I clenched my fist. Fuck him!" said Queen Tyranicape

Her eyes go blank.

"Arceus doesn't love me, he'll pay more attention to his rule than pay any attention to me or his friends"

Her fists begin emitting blood from clenching them too hard.

"He is a cocky son of a bitch, he cares only about himself!" she shouts

She grits her teeth before snapping.

"IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN FUCK HIM IN THE ASS!"

It was at the moment that Arceus located her.

"Tyranicape, what's wrong?" said Arceus

She then turned around slowly to reveal blank eyes, an angry look on her face, blood coming out of her fists, and her flame trail igniting.

"FUCK YOU ARCEUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME" shouted Tyranicape

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you." Said Arceus

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! I AM GOING TO FUCKING SKIN YOU!" shouted Tyranicape

She then charged at Arceus and stabbed him in the chest, leaving Arceus in shock.

Tyranicape then began to beat on Arceus with punches and kicks, but Arceus wasn't fighting back. He wasn't going to harm his girlfriend.

Just then, Roserot and the others arrived at the scene and were in shock at what they saw.

Tyranicape readied one final punch, but got blasted by a Flying-type Judgment by Arceus, sending her back a foot.

Arceus then got up, but fell back down again due to his injuries, forcing him to kneel.

Darkrai tried to reach his brother but his father stopped him.

"This is his fight Darkrai." Said Arceus's father

"Tyranicape, I am not going to kill you. But I ask you: Cut this shit out! This is not like you at all!" shouted Arceus

"FUCK OFF! YOU USED ME! NO ONE CARES FOR ME! ALL I AM IS A WEAPON TO EVERYONE AROUND ME!" shouted Tyranicape

"What is she talking about? She's our friend" said Roserot

Arceus just stood there motionless as Tyranicape charged him for her ultimate attack: Dark Solar Kamehameha, only this time it would be done at close range, taking out her friends in the process.

However, just as she launched her attack, she got blinded in her left eye by Flash, distracting her enough for Arceus to slash her in the chest.

Tyranicape's eyes then went back to normal.

"It's done." Said Arceus's father

Tyranicape looked around her and saw what she did. She then held her head down and began to cry.

Arceus was finally able to get up again, only to walk over to Tyranicape.  
"Brother don't!" shouted Darkrai

"Darkrai, I know what I am doing." Said Arceus

Tyranicape then began to cry harder, until she saw Arceus extending his hand to her.

"Why! After all I did to you!" shouted Tyranicape

"It's like you said Tyranicape, you and I are similar. You changed me, you helped me lose my cocky attitude." Said Arceus

Arceus's father was surprised by what his son just said.

"I am not perfect, I still have my issues, but we can work through this. Not just us, but our friends as well. We can do this Tyranicape. How many people said our relationship would fail because of our different ways of growing up? How many times did we prove them wrong?"

He then moved his arm to her face to clean off her tears.

"We worked through it together, and this is no different. You don't have to settle this problem alone Tyranicape, we can settle this problem together. When we work together, we can do anything."

For a few minutes there was silence.

Tyranicape began to think about what her boyfriend had said and remembered the time they met.

They met at a soccer field long ago, and they had a lot of fun because of their competiveness, but then it became more than that.

She enjoyed her time with him, they both changed because of their strong feelings for one another.

She then grabbed Arceus's hand.

"Arceus.." said Tyranicape

"Yes Tyranicape?" asked Arceus

"You're right. We can work through this, not just us, but our friends as well." Said Tyranicape

"But.."

"I do need to ask of this."

"Arceus.."

"I need help. I have an emotional problem that I can't control and it almost cost your life.. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have went down a path I could never walk off of. I want this trauma to end. I want this issue to stop. I need help."

Arceus's father then steps in.

"After that stunt, you definitely need help. So of course, we will find a way to treat you.", said Arceus's father

"My son is all I have left, I refuse to lose him. Do you understand this Tyranicape?" he said with a sad tone in his voice

" I understand Mr. Arceus." Said Tyranicape

"The treatment shall begin tomorrow then, let's rest."

"Not yet." Said Arceus

"I have cleanup to do."

"Son. Leave it to the cleaners, it's their job" said Arceus's father

"This is my responsibility, I inadvertently caused this and as such, I will fix this. This won't take long." Said Arceus

"Are you sure?" said Arceus's father

"Yes" said Arceus

And so, everyone else left the area and Arceus retreated to his room after completing the clean-up.

But when he opened the door, he found Tyranicape there.

"What's wrong Tyranicape?"

"After what happened tonight, I need something to hug." Said Tyranicape

"I take it you used to hug a bunny after your attacks?" asked Arceus

"Yes..But I got rid of it because I thought the attacks would stop. Is it okay?" asked Tyranicape

"Sure" said Tyranicape

Tyranicape slept in the same room as Arceus, hugging him that night in a tight embrace.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

Arceus was sleeping in his bed with Tyranicape hugging him tight without any issues. She would be getting help tomorrow to improve her life.

Ever since she was born, she was raised on the planet: Pluto by her father: Blazikape (a combination of Infernape and Blaziken) and her mother: Tyra. Tyranitar, a shiny Tyranitar. Tyra suffered so many complications during Tyranicape's birth; it was a miracle she didn't pass away after that. Tyra also gave birth to another girl, but Blazikape has no complete knowledge on her.

When Tyranicape was 4, she began experiencing symptoms of Schizophrenia. Tyra and Blazikape decided to have her tested and it was discovered she did indeed suffer symptoms of Schizophrenia. They didn't treat Tyranicape any differently, but they were unable to get help for Tyranicape because no doctor in the town they lived in would help her.

"Sorry Officer Blazikape, but your child is a mixed breed. We refuse to treat mixed breeds." Said one of the doctors

It was horrible for Tyranicape, she was treated horribly in school. To the point where Blazikape was told to homeschool her child. She didn't have any friends until she evolved to her final stage. At that point, she began to develop into a teenager due to evolution aging.

At that point, Tyranicape participated in Soccer. One day during soccer practice, she ran into the love of her life: Arceus.

But then she began to dream..

-INSIDE HER DREAM-

In a burning field, Arceus sees himself covered in blood and sees the bodies of his brother and wife on the ground dead.

"Darkrai! Roserot!" shouted Arceus

He tries to wake them up but realizes they are dead. He cries for a few minutes.

"I wouldn't worry about them. After all, you will soon be joining them"

Arceus opens his eyes in shock.

"That voice! It can't be!" shouted Arceus

He then sees someone walking through the flames, he recognized the person as Tyranicape, who is also covered in blood.

"Tyranicape! What happened to you!"

Tyranicape then smiles with a sadistic look in her eyes, replacing her teeth with fangs.

"You deserve to die!" said Tyranicape

Arceus tried to run away, but Tyranicape threw a knife at one of his legs, stopping him in his tracks.

She pulled out the knife and licked it.

Arceus was looking back into Tyranicapes soulless eyes and sees nothing there.

"Goodbye!"

-END OF DREAM-

Tyranicape then woke up, letting go of Arceus.

She then began to break down crying, waking up Arceus.

"I had a horrible nightmare Arceus" said Tyranicape

Arceus puts one of his hands on her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Tyranicape. It's not real. It won't hurt you." Said Arceus in a calm voice

"But that's just it Arceus. It looked so real, and even then. It can happen in real life. Because of how I was raised, I wasn't able to get any help for this disorder and it exploded like what happened tonight." Said Tyranicape

There was silence for a few minutes while Arceus kept his hand on her back.

"But you know what.. I understand now.. I understand I am not a perfect person. But I can work to live my life with this disorder. This is not my enemy. If I treat it as such, it's the same as fighting myself. I can work through this to make this disorder my strength instead of my weakness."

Arceus then smiled.

"So that's why I am looking forward to this help from your father. It may not be able to silence it for good, but it can be used to become a good strength."

"That's good" said Arceus with a smile

"Good night Arceus" said Arceus as she kisses him on the lips

They then fall asleep.

In Roserot's room is Roserot and Darkrai sleeping in the same bed when Roserot asks Darkrai a question.

"Hey Darkrai, I just realized this." Said Roserot

"What is it darling?" said Darkrai

"I never understood why your brother and Tyranicape like each other. I mean with us, we are Dark types and share similar personalities. But why do you think your brother and Tyranicape work?" asked Roserot

"I think it mainly has to do with how similar they are. If it wasn't that, then they would be completely incompatible. But why do you ask?" asked Darkrai

"I ask this because if those wed and I have to get used to a new sister in-law, I might as well ask my husband's opinion on those two." Said Roserot

"Fair enough. I might as let you get some sleep because lately you have been having issues with sleep." Said Darkrai

"Darkrai, you know the real reason why. Don't sugar-coat it." Said Roserot while nuzzling his chin

They then head back to sleep.

The next day, Arceus wakes up to see Tyranicape not in bed. He gets up and notices a note on his bedside.

"Hey Arceus, I went out a little earlier because I had a lot to say to your father so that he could understand me a little better. See you in a few hours. Love Tyranicape"

"Oh okay." Said Arceus.

He then tries to wake his brother, only to see that him and his wife aren't there.

He walks down the hallway until he stops by the training room, where he sees Darkrai and Roserot in their training clothes sparring, both laughing and having fun all the while.

Arceus then smiles.

"Those two really care for each other. Even when they fight, they have fun all the while. It kinda makes me wonder what it would be like when me and Tyranicape wed."

Arceus then has a daydream about him and Tyranicape's wedding.

It lasts for a couple of minutes before Darkrai launches a Shadow Ball at him, waking him up.

"I didn't take the RageCandyBar, wait what happened?"

"You were daydreaming bro" said Darkrai

"I take it you were waiting on Tyranicape?" said Roserot

"Yes." Said Arceus

"Fine. I got training to do with Darkrai so later." Said Roserot

She then walked back to the training room with Darkrai

"If Tyranicape can get help, why don't I try to come up with a way to help the world?" said Arceus

A few hours later, Tyranicape arrives in Arceus's room.

"Hey Arceus. I am back" said Tyranicape

"Hey Tyranicape, how'd it go?" asked Arceus

"It went okay, I got to see him everyday, but if it helps my life. Then I am okay with it." Said Tyranicape

"That's good. But I've been thinking. If you can get help, why don't we try to help the Earth?" asked Arceus

"But how?" asked Tyranicape

"The idea I had was to put together an organization designed to help the world. We bring in the strongest people and gods, and they help out the planet by dealing with major crimes and wars." Said Arceus

"If it works, then I have no issues with it." Said Tyranicape

"That's good." Said Arceus

"I already requested this offer to a few people like your father and they accepted this."

"Who else agreed?" said Tyranicape

"Electrophos, Blazikape's brother. Tyra. Tyranitar, , the moon Goddess. , the god of Water. And , the goddess of Health. " said Arceus

"That's great." Said Tyranicape

"Agreed. But come with me." Said Arceus

They walk down to the throne room where they see the members Arceus requested standing there.

"Thank you all for attending. As of today, we are Libertad. We will work together to help this planet from crimes so that we don't have major disasters on this planet again." Said Arceus

The members cheered and applauded as well as Tyranicape.

"Let's rock it!"

THE END

(This is the end of the main story, but if you want to see more stories from this universe, like Light Angel and her creation. Post in the comments below as well as your thoughts on this chapter. See ya later and thank you all for watching)

Next universe: Universe 8


End file.
